concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Extraterrestrials in SF
Despite their obvious contemporary scarcity, science fiction offers an astonishing number of intelligent alien species. Many are humanoid in appearance, the products of a probably mistaken conviction that the evolution of intelligence on other worlds must closely parallel that on Earth (See Star Trek) and a suspicion that audiences are unwilling to invest interest in extraterrestrials more alien in appearance and behavior. Humanoid Intelligent Alien Species and Source Science Fiction * Abyormenite - Cycle of Fire * Esthaan - James Tiptree Jr. "Your Haploid Heart," a short story in Analog 1969, Best Science Fiction] 1970 * Flenni - James Tiptree Jr. "Your Haploid Heart," a short story in Analog 1969, Best Science Fiction] 1970 * Hawartha - Ring of Swords * Jockaira - Methuselah's Children * Khoms - The Omega Glory Star Trek Original Series Episode Picture very thinly veiled Cold War reference to Communist Chinese * Little Fuzzies - Little Fuzzy * Little People - Methuselah's Children * Martians - City * Martians - Robert A. Heinlein's Double Star * Martians - Robert A. Heinlein's Red Planet * Martians - Robert A. Heinlein's Stranger in a Strange Land 1961 * Martians - "--We Also Walk Digs," and "Ordeal in Space" short stories in The Green Hills of Earth * Martians - Robert A. Heinlein's Tunnel in the Sky brief reference p. 28 * Overlords - Arthur C. Clarke's Childhoods' End * Pak - Protector * Pila -- David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Phagors - The Helliconia Trilogy * Yangs - The Omega Glory Star Trek Original Series Episode Picture very thinly veiled Cold War reference to Yankees (Americans) Humanoid Semi-Intelligent Alien Species and Source Science Fiction * Red Folk - Ring of Swords Non-Humanoid Intelligent Alien Species and Source Science Fiction * Aeon (avian) - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Bugs - Starship Troopers * Buggers (deriviative of the Bugs)- Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game * Forski - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Gello - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Grog (sedentary) - "The Handicapped," a short story in Neutron Star * Gubru - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Hul - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Ishtarian (centauroids) - Poul Anderson's Firetime * J8'lek - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Jophur - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Jovians - City * Jovian - Tunnel in the Sky brief reference p. 28 * Kiqui - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Kaidaw - The Helliconia Trilogy * Kdatlyno - "At the Core" and "The Handicapped" short stories in Neutron Star * Krell - Forbidden Planet * Kzin - " A Relic of Empire," "The Soft Weapon," "Flatlander," 'The Handicapped," and "Grendel" short stories in Neutron Star * Lelgis - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Luber - - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series ** Merseian - "Day of Burning," a short story in Poul Anderson's Beyond the Beyond * Mesklinite - Mission of Gravity * Ousider - "The Soft Weapon" and "Flatlander" short stories in Neutron Star * Paha - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Progenitors - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Puber - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Puppeteer - "Neutron Star," "Relic of Empire," "At the Core," "Flatlander," and "The Handicapped" short stories in Neutron Star * Ratoonian - Tunnel in the Sky p. 19 (non-oxygen breathers) * Rhinomen a.k.a. Utod - The Dark Light Years * Slaver - "A Relic of Empire," "The Soft Weapon," and "The Handicapped" short stories in Neutron Star * Soro - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Synthians - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Tandu - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Thennanin - David Brin's Startide Rising, the second book in his Uplift series * Tinuctipun - "The Handicapped," a short story in Neutron Star * Utod a.k.a. Rhinomen - The Dark Light Years * Xith'cal - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Wheeler - Wheelers Unknown Body Form Intelligent Alien Soecies and Source Science Fiction * Culture X - "Trouble with the Natives," a short story in Reach for Tomorrow * Cynthians - "Day of Burning," a short story in Poul Anderson's Beyond the Beyond * Gean - Poul Anderon's Firetime, brief reference * Jovians - "--We Also Walk Digs," a short story in The Green Hills of Earth * Skinnies - Starship Troopers, p. 151 * Titans "--We Also Walk Digs," a short story in The Green Hills of Earth * Tralfamadorians - Slaughterhouse-Five Links * Poul Anderson's Aliens * David Brin's Aliens * Arthur C. Clarke's Aliens * Hal Clement's Aliens * Robert A. Heinlein's Aliens * Larry Niven's Aliens